


For you I will

by Fierysky



Series: Set in Season 5 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of SHIELD post-Space Arc Speculation, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Promises, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Daisy is adamant the Destroyer of Worlds should've been left in the future, but Robbie is equally adamant she's right where she belongs.





	For you I will

~

Robbie Reyes hesitated at the hospital room door, holding his chain. He inhaled, as he quietly cracked the door open. Daisy was inside, recuperating from a long surgery to remove her inhibitor. After crazy twists and turns, he’d just arrived, and though he wasn’t the best with words, they’d pushed him to go see her. 

He and Daisy were on destructive paths when they'd first met, crashing into each other, but they'd parted gently last time. 

What would this meeting bring?

“I’m not recovering from eye surgery,” she called out, drily. “I can see you.”

Well, her sarcasm was always there. He entered, placing his chain on a side table and softly closing the door.

“I’m great. Just peachy.” she continued, in a bored tone. “In case you’re going to ask how I am.”

“Everyone’s worried about you,” Robbie began, going to her bedside. The curtains were drawn, but he made out her features from the light filtering through the lone window.

“You brought your ass from Hell just to tell me what I already know?” she raised both eyebrows. 

_“I’m_ worried about you,” he amended. He pulled up a chair, wincing at it scraped along the shiny floor.

“Sorry to be a bother.”

Robbie exhaled. Her hair was longer now, and she was more beautiful than he remembered, but the light in her eyes was dim. 

Like she’d lost hope.

“Coulson told me what he did,” Robbie tried again. “To make you come back from the future.”

“Did he tell you about the Destroyer of Worlds?” she asked, bitterly. “Spoiler alert: it’s me.” 

“That’s not you, Daisy.”

“You don’t know that,” she looked away, her chin wobbling. 

Robbie clenched his fists at the stark white stitches behind her ear. If only he could stroke her hair and hold her close. Tell her that no matter what, he’d make sure everything would be okay, that _she'd_ be okay. 

His eyes lingered, drinking in the sight of her, and when she turned back to him, he quickly looked away, inspecting the room.

Bundles of shiny balloons bobbed all over, some with colorful teddybears screaming for her to get better, and an entire table was filled with bright floral and candy bouquets. 

Their fragrance was overwhelming.

“Are you comfortable here?” Robbie asked. His brows furrowed at the untouched dinner tray on her bedside table. “What do you need?”

“I need people to stop thinking they know what's best for me,” she bit out. “And taking away my choices.”

She glared, daring him to defend Coulson. Robbie held her gaze, trying to gauge the heart of her. 

Just like that first time, she was in so much pain. Except then, he'd walked away, leaving her bruised and broken on the junkyard floor. Now, he would fight to save her, even from herself. 

“Remember when you told me that I don’t get to decide who lives and dies?” He stood up, suddenly angry, scraping the chair back. “Well, _you_ don’t get to decide you can throw away your life.”

“Not when my life dooms the entire world!” she raised her voice, staring him down. “You think me wanting to stay in the future is some suicide mission? How the fuck do you think I feel? Knowing what I’m about to do?”

“And how do you know it was _you?_ You’re willing to sacrifice yourself without fighting back?”

“Isn’t that what you did for your brother?” she shouted, her voice echoing in the cold room. His hypocrisy was astounding. “You sold your soul for _one_ person. For _vengeance._ And you’re judging me for caring about the entire fucking world?”

Robbie shook his head, her words making everything clearer, as he saw the truth.

“You’re scared and you gave up,” he accused. He pulled off his leather gloves and stuck them in his back pocket. “When I got the Ghost Rider, I tried everything to get rid of it. _Everything._ Settling score after score, and when nothing worked, I figured it was my fate. And I believed it.”

“Robbie, it _is_ your fate,” Daisy rolled her eyes. This was the worst pep talk ever. 

“No! It’s not!” He was in her face now, clasping her hands. “That man you fought at the junkyard? Who thought being closed off was the _right thing?_ That’s not who I am _now,_ even though I have the same power.” 

“What are you saying?” Daisy frowned.

“You only have a piece of the story now!” Robbie exclaimed. “Just like I did back then.”

Daisy bit her lip, looking at the ceiling. “What changed everything?”

A smile played on his mouth. “Some punk girl knocked me on my ass. Then her friends made me part of something bigger than me. And I realized that once I’m alive, I can do what’s best.”

“What’s best was me staying in the future.” Daisy blinked back tears, but they were coming too fast. “It _had_ to be.” 

Robbie couldn't help it, he reached over and hugged her, inhaling her scent as she cried. 

She laid her head on his chest, and the dam broke, and as wrenching sobs wracked her body, he realized she was grieving. His chest tightened.

“If sacrificing myself means nothing,” she could barely form the words. “Then he died in vain.” 

Tears pricked at the back of Robbie’s eyes and he rubbed her back. He didn’t know who she was talking about, but she was utterly heartbroken.

“You’re saying he died _in vain,”_ she suddenly shoved Robbie away. “That he died in vain for _me._ For a world I’m going to destroy anyway.” 

“Daisy, I-”

“They let him sacrifice himself and he fucking _died,_ and now Coulson won’t let me do the same thing?” Daisy cried. “Fuck him.”

Robbie stuck his hands in his jacket pocket to keep from reaching her again. Dammit, he was lecturing Daisy about not having the entire story, when he didn't have all of hers.

He clenched his jaw. “What do I need to do?” 

“You can’t bring him back,” she sniffled, wiping her face with her bedsheet. “ And you can’t save the world. Maybe you can save Coulson from that stupid deal he made with Ghost Rider.”

Robbie squared his jaw, staring resolutely at her. “I can’t bring anyone back. But I promise to save Coulson. And you. You have my word on my life.”

Daisy snorted. “You don’t have one to swear on.” She wiped her eyes. The storm of her emotions had dredged up old hurts, but now she felt almost cleansed, like there was room for good things. “But I appreciate the thought.” 

“I do have a life,” he pulled his gloves back on. “I have the Spirit of Vengeance and it’s yours till we figure this out.” He hefted his chain and moved to leave. 

“Wait!” Daisy called. “Are you going again?” She wrinkled her brows, noticing how he seemed harder than when he came in her room.

“Just to find Coulson.” He hesitated, then turned around. “So...what’s his name?”

Daisy’s face softened and her eyes filled. A long moment passed, and when she didn’t answer, he worried he’d overstepped. He was about to walk away when she spoke up. 

“Lincoln," she said softly.

Robbie nodded, seeing how her lip trembled at his name. Like a prayer she didn’t dare say because it wouldn't be answered.

“Lincoln didn’t die in vain,” he murmured. “We won’t let it.” 

He glanced at her one last time, before leaving to find the others; he had work to do. 

Her pain was his now, and he would hold on to it till it was laid to rest and she was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Alina :) Thank you for reading, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
